Coronary artery disease (CAD) is the leading cause of death (46%) among post-renal transplant patients in the United States. CAD risks among post-renal transplant patients are higher than in the general population because these patients have pre-existing medical problems such as diabetes and hypertension, physical inactivity and are taking drugs which may further increase risks. Korean post-renal patients may have lower CAD risks than Americans because of their different dietary intakes which are very low in fat, saturated fat, cholesterol, calories, and simple sugars. Also, other nutritional status measures such as body weight may decrease risks of CAD among Korean post-renal transplant patients. However other factors such as high homocysteine levels or weight gain after transplant may increase risk among them. A comparison of both genetic or environmental CAD risk factors among Korean and American post-renal transplant patients will provide useful comparative information. The study will also help in crafting nutritional interventions among post-renal transplant patients especially in Korea, where little has been done until now.